


Their Magical Cat

by its_just_a_turt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cats, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, a gift fic, a little cats musical reference, formatting is a nightmare, i cannot do cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_turt/pseuds/its_just_a_turt
Summary: A gift for the Sincerely, Us gift exchange, for @ad-dictionary on tumblr.Prompt: Jared and Connor get a cat, like the gay dorks they are, and Alana and Zoe keep trying to steal it because they think it's so cute and they want it for themselves.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 5





	Their Magical Cat

“Presenting our magical new cat, Mister Mistoffelees!” Jared proudly showed off his new black-and-white cat to Zoe and Alana, Connor standing beside him with a deadpan face.

“I told him it’s a terrible name, but he refused to listen and just had to name our cat after some musical character.” Connor rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that escaped.

“Well he’s a tuxedo cat, and I am not throwing away my shot when it comes to musical references,” Jared argued.

“You are the worst,” Connor sighed, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend retorted, “Burr” with a horrible French accent.

Their small argument was interrupted by a loud squeal as Alana immediately went towards the cat with the biggest smile on her face. “Oh, he’s so cute!” Her hand reached out to pet the cat, but it was quickly swatted away by a paw, the black-and-white cat snarling and glaring at Alana.

“Uh-oh, looks like he doesn’t like you, Alana.” Jared smirked, passing the cat to Connor. He stood in front of his cat, who was nonchalantly grooming his paw, and gently stroked it, making sure to angle his body so that Zoe and Alana could clearly see his hand gently running through the cat’s fur. The pair of girlfriends watched in awe as the cat even seemed to enjoy Jared’s care. Looking at the ladies with the biggest shit-eating grin Zoe had ever saw, Jared picked up Mistoffelees and laughed, that annoying ‘fuck-you-I’m-funny’ laugh that made Zoe bite her lip in annoyance. “Well, Misty and I have to go, so see you next time, ladies!” he waved and walked away. Connor sighed and gave Zoe an apologetic look, before he followed Jared away.

“Well that cat was cute, I-“ Alana began, but Zoe interrupted, an idea forming in her mind.

“We’re stealing that cat.”

Alana paused, trying to properly process what was just said. “W-wait, what?” she said after a few moments.

“I said we’re stealing that cat. No objections. I’m going to prove to that asshole Jared we sure as hell can get along with his idiot cat.” Zoe held a determined glare in her eyes.

“Now hold on,” Alana reasoned, “Perhaps we could ask to borrow Jared’s cat, there’s no need to-“

“You think he’ll let us? Come on, we’ll just take it for a day or two and then return it when it likes us. If you’re not stealing it with me, I’ll do it myself.”

Alana sighed. Sometimes her girlfriend could be a lot, but she did teach her to loosen up a little. Besides, she couldn’t deny that the cat was absolutely adorable.

“Fine. We’re doing it.”

~~~ 

Connor knew something was wrong the moment he woke up and saw no spots of black and white around him.

_Where the hell is Misty? ___

____

____

Leaving his bedroom, he noticed Jared in the kitchen, rummaging through drawer after drawer, eyebrows furrowed in worry and frustration.

“Jared, have you seen our cat?" though he already knew the answer.

“No, where the fuck is he?”

“I don’t fucking know. Did it run away?”

“Shit, I hope not.”

Connor’s phone buzzed on the table it was on. He picked it up and examined it. It was a text message from Zoe.

**Zoe:** got your cat lol. we’ll give it back in a few days, don’t worry ;)

The message was followed with a picture of Zoe and Alana, with Misty in the background.

“Fuck…” Connor muttered under his breath.

“What is it?” Jared asked.

Connor showed Zoe’s text message to him.

“She says we’ll get it back in a few days, but I don’t trust her on that.” he explained as Jared read the message.

“Oh, we will.” Jared smiled cryptically. “Just wait. In a few days, they’ll be glad to give our cat back to us.” 


End file.
